Seth's Visions
Seth's Visions is one of the Cafe and Diner's subplots. General Information Good Eats On July 28th, 2018, the Cafe and Diner twitter posted a thread saying Chocolate chip pancakes'' (cctv photo leads)'' for Mr. Pérez. #Yummy Chocolate chip pancakes! #Worth1000 #GoodEats The second tweet in the thread featured a stock photo of a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. When stretched, the bottom section of the photo revealed a receipt posted by 2213. The coordinates "18°17’37.0”N 66°33’54.6”W" point to a spot in Puerto Rico, which gives the password for the link on the second Mr. Pérez receipt. Mr. Pérez 002 On July 29th, 2018, the twitter posted a tweet reading The Sunday Special! #Yummy #Breakfast #Worth1000 #CafeSpecial This tweet featured a stock photo of a plate of waffles with eggs and bacon. Like before, when the bottom area of the photo was stretched out, it revealed a new receipt. The tinyurl led to a PrivateBin, which was protected by a password. Using the hint "Regional Breakfast" along with the coordinates from the previous receipt, the password 'Puerto Rico' can be found. When unlocked, the PrivateBin contains text reading: Cafe and Diner Receipt from 7/2:/1:(8/28/18) Manager 2213 Customer Mr. Pérez Dine-in (he came to us) Order - Decaf (mostly truth), Sausage Links'' (web links), Pancakes (photo leads), Cabrito Burrito Special (cabrito = young goat)'' Total: $5.19 (What a steal!) Comments on Mr. Pérez He seemed well. Enjoyed breakfast'' (first meeting). Did not want juice (to be captured). Decaf with Pancakes, obviously. He hasn't picked up his tab yet (still at large), but we'll make sure he pays next time. Scheduled brunch (second meeting)'' on Wednesday Aug/1. He will be flying home to Ottawa unless he can't pay'' (evades capture)'' or he wants to take a tour of corporate'' (detained at CaD headquarters). Mr. Pérez 003 On August 1st, 2018, the twitter posted a tweet reading How about some Wednesday Pancakes? ���� Mr. Pérez will be on his way home but we hope he comes again soon! The tweet featured a photo of a tall stack of pancakes. When the bottom of the image is stretched, it revealed a new receipt. The password to the Privatebin linked to by the tinyurl, as implied by the location in Puerto Rico and the special codeword 'cabrito,' is Mr. Pérez's Baltimore name, ''Chupacabra'' Cafe and Diner Receipt from :/1/1: (8/1/18)'' Manager 2213 Customer Mr. Pérez Dine-in'' (they came to us)'' Order - Decaf (mostly truth), Sausage Links (web links), Pancakes (photo leads), Cabrito Burrito Special Total: $9.56 (Come again) Comments on Mr. Pérez Enjoyed brunch'' (second meeting). Ordered juice ''(was captured). He picked up his tab (has been dealt with). Driving him to the nearest airport'' (portal)'' now. He will be flying home to Ottawa'' (Other side)'' from Port-de-Paix airport. Account closed, baring any disruptions. Mr. Pérez updated bio for staff members: https://privatebin.net/?f3a8f4f526eb2915#YdgttN9lA4s1ru2zS1/HtBSKNqviBdT12F4PQvbR2+c= Password: 10:50 AM - 28 Jul 2018 no punctuation no blue words 6 maximum The password to the PrivateBin linked at the end of the receipt is 'Chocolate chip pancakes for Mr. Pérez,' which is the text from the tweet posted on July 28th, 2018 at 10:50am. As the receipt says, the linked PrivateBin is an updated bio: Baltimore (Public) Name: El Chupacabra Customer Name: Mr. Pérez Managers: ex-62(JB), ex-44(NL), ex-17(AC), ex-251(JJ), ex-1331(ALM), ex-1313(YNL1), 2213 Group: Cyrptids Subgroup: Harmless Recovered Bio: The Chupacabra is a minor level cryptid found typically the Caribbean or Cocos region. Main diet includes small wildlife and small goats. Contrary to popular legend, no Chupacabra has been seen sucking the blood from creatures. It has been documented that to survive they do need an agent found in goat blood, but they usually get this from simply eating goats. Chupacabras have excellent speed and night vision, although their senses are most likely dulled when not in the Otherside. Saliva contains a mild neurotoxin, non harmful to humans in small bites. Additions: 2213 - Chupacabras must have an excellent sense of smell, as they have been observed sniffing alongside boundary lines (areas where the veil between Other Side and our world is thinner). Chupacabras have no interest in entering our world and seem to seek out a way home. RSVP Link On August 1st, the twitter posted a tweet containing the RSVP link for the August 10th meeting. It read as follows: Now that I'm back, here's the RSVP link, as promised: https://tinyurl.com/Meeting1RSVP Reminder, the meeting is the second Monday, coffee will be served'' (will be served = the answer is a direct quote), maximum 10 per person. Corporate/Managers only- although intrepid patrons are welcome too. #DinerDelight The tinyurl, as before, led to a password-locked PrivateBin. The password for the PrivateBin was determined to be ''We may be liars preaching to choirs but we can', a line from Modern Jesus by Portugal. The Man, which was featured in the Spotify playlist. This was also hinted at in a tweet which quotes another lyric from the song, “we won’t sell you nothing you can’t use,” making it clear that was the relevant song on the playlist. The text in the PrivateBin read as follows: Hey everyone, single digit here. If you've been following my QR posts you should be up-to-speed on what I've been up to. I'm still in Oregon, but I'm no longer in Astoria, too much heat. Don't worry though, I'm at a safe house with ex-manager 125JC. You might remember him from project Dead Rabbit. Anyway, onto the juicy bits. It's true I met up with ex-44 and my predecessor. For clarity sake, we're gonna call her 7 and the one before her 6. ex-44 confirmed that A23 is aware we resumed operations. 7 (thankfully) wants no part in the Cafe and Diner, but she did warn me that recent Blood Moon has had a negative effect on the boundary lines (areas where the veil between Other Side and our world is thinner) and it's more than likely a few friends (enemies) escaped. Unfortunately, we don't have any clairvoyants in our current folds (as far as I know) so this warning is... vague and unhelpful. Much like 7. Once I get back to LB (Long Beach) I'll start looking into the boundary lines/otherside. I'd like to thank 131111 for setting up the puzzle for this meeting. We're probably gonna use other song lyrics from that or other playlists in the future. I'd also like to recommend brushing up on François Villon, for the coming special Wednesday. Other agents, please leave your current ops and statuses. No need for Cafe lingo, but keep things sensible. Also, please route through a shared IP for sake of consistency. Yours For Now, VIII Among the various discussions in the comment section of the PrivateBin is the following exchange 2213: I'm just wrapping up with Mr. Pérez. Should I still try and return him to the otherside if the boundaries are screwy? -SW VIII: Yeah I don't see why not... Just be smart. If things look off maybe just bring Mr. P back to LB. 2213: Sounds good boss -SW UrgentNewsCAD Later in the same day, the twitter posted a tweet reading ⚠ Urgent Cafe News ⚠ https://tinyurl.com/UrgentNewsCAD The password for the linked PrivateBin is ''''EASY' as is always the case for tweets involving the word 'urgent.' The text from the PrivateBin reads During transit of Mr. Pérez, Manager 2213 ended up also taking a trip to Ottawa (Other Side). We are working on a way to communicate with him, but you know how spotty service can be in Ottawa. Mr. Pérez is fine and home. If we're lucky, 2213 can return in a similar fashion by taking a flight to an established airport (manmade/unnatural portal to the Other Side) such as Longbeach, Orlando, Detroit, Portland, Anchorage. It's unlikely he will be able to return via Port-de-Paix airport as Ottawa rarely has round-trips. Worst case we'll find someone who knows how to cook a mean Scramble (Other Side energy reading). I'll keep you all posted *''(Single Digit)'' August 10th Meeting 2213 was still missing during the August 10th meeting. His disappearance was discussed. Single Digit stated that he hadn't yet resurfaced, and that they weren't sure what to do or even where to look. They continued on to state that the Other Side is constantly shifting, making it hard to map 1-to-1 with our reality. Second Vision would allow the Other Side to be seen into and mapped, but that comes with its own dangers, and in any case, hasn't been achieved yet. Single Digit mentioned that while 2213 didn't possess anything that could help him communicate from the Other Side, he did have standard equipment like waterproof matches, rations, etc. He has also been trained on how to hunt wildlife by 26, so he should know what's safe to eat. I'm back On August 11th, 2018, the twitter posted a tweet reading Starting today off with a big breakfast! #CafeSpecial The tweet featured a photo of a breakfast plate with beans, roasted veggies, fritters, sausage, eggs on toast, and guacamole. When the bottom of the image is stretched, it reveals a new receipt. The password to the PrivateBin linked to by the tinyurl is 'Other side' which is what 'Ottawa' is code for. The PrivateBin contained the following: Cafe and Diner Receipt from :/11/1: (8/11/18) Manager 2213 Trip to Ottawa (Other Side) Comments on my trip I'm... back. It's been like a week here I guess, but it's only felt like a few hours for me. So, I'm sure everyone is interested in what happened in Ottawa, but I can't say much happened. I walked around for a bit, then I found an airport (portal) and came back home. I guess now we know that the time zone difference is pretty big between here and Ottawa. It was very surreal. Almost like a dream. Buildings weren't built "right" and when I would look back everything was slightly different. It was both very bright and very dark. A constant twilight. That's not important right now though. What is, important is what I saw when I got back. The airport let me out at Cinder Spot (Michigan Area). I saw her. Miss Cadillac. It feels like she was waiting for me. She waved and walked back into the airport. This is not a good sign. UrgNewsMiss Later in the same day, the twitter posted the following https://tinyurl.com/UrgNewsMiss The password for the linked PrivateBin is 'EASY' as is always the case for tweets involving the word 'urgent.' Okay so, problem. Also hey guys, you know who it is by now. So 2213 is back and that's great but he saw Miss Cadillac in Detroit at the Cinder Spot Airport (Michigan area portal). That's not so great. We're gonna stay in status Neon (on-alert) as Miss Cadillac is probably the lowest level Miss (maybe even just mis-classified by 6) so we should be pretty safe from her, but I'm worried what her presence could mean. If you're in Detroit stay extra safe. Miss Cadillac profile: https://privatebin.net/?e4d78827daf29d18#2LZ9+4w+ndkFhKpjiyCbg2FVfMOQzNf9JOuKwcY0jq0= Password is same as all other profiles, you just need her Baltimore (public) name. We're working on a better system for maintaining Customer bios, but due to the urgency of the situation, this bio will also be posted through PB. The password for Miss Cadillac’s profile is 'Nain Rouge', the name of a cryptid from Detroit. Baltimore Name: The Nain Rouge Customer Name: Miss Cadillac (high-level threat) Managers: 6, ex-17(AC), :'' (Single Digit)'' Group: Lesser Demon/Imp Subgroup: Omen Bringer Recovered Bio: The Nain Rouge is a short demon-like creature. He is red with sharp teeth and hetrochromatic eyes. His regular eye is a deep red while his special eye glows a faint purple, later I would come to know this as a sign of Second Vision (psychic viewing of the Other Side). Most demons and lesser-demons possess this trait and are able to bestow it. To further my studies it would be logical to try and obtain Second Vision for myself. The Nain Rouge appears before great disaster, loss, or misfortune. I first saw him before REDACTED (possibly The Event). Unclear if he is the cause of the disasters or if he simply foresees them and acts as a warning signal. He has a wide grin, making me think he knows more than he lets on. The Nain Rouge has a unique OS Signature of 1916V11811, this unique signature can be used by ex-62 to track when and where the Nain Rouge appears Flip side'' (our world). * (in this case, 6)'' has instructed that the Nain Rouge be classified as a Miss level entity due to the misfortune it brings. Additions: Bios on Nain Rouge are few and most are written by 6, before CaD. Some information has been redacted. Rumday On August 16th, 2018, the twitter posted the following tweets Happy national rum day everyone! Did you know that rum and coffee come together to make a Pharisaeer Kaffee? Yum!�� We tried mixing Red bull Rum and coffee together and it was nasty ��☣ Seth called it a Nasty Jack Nicholson �� it certainly would be a #CafeSpecial For some more Cafe and Diner rum day recipes check out https://tinyurl.com/rumday As usual, the tinyurl leads to a PrivateBin protected by the password 'Redrum' (a reference to The Shining, a movie starring Jack Nicholson). Hey 2213 here. So it's been a few days since my trip to Ottawa (Other Side). Running into Miss Cadillac at the Milkshake (to be shaken up) shop has still got me thinking. Nothing bad has happened yet, or at least, nothing bad to me. Well, I've had a headache since getting back that hasn't gone away and my sleep has been pretty awful. Is that all Miss Cadillac brings? Mild discomfort? No way. Why would she be a Miss then? I'm trying to stay on my toes. I keep having these vivid dreams where I'm back in Ottawa and I'm trapped in one of the buildings and something, or someone, is chasing me through these endless halls and everything is soaked in red moonlight'' (Possibly a reference to the Blood Moon). Something isn't right. I just don't know what, yet. Another thing that's got me thinking, while I was gone it only felt like 30 minutes for me, but apparently it was like a whole week or so? That's crazy. Am I younger now? Where did that time go? Anyway, thanks everyone for listening to me complain. I'll keep you all updated. Hopefully some nice comfort food ''(leads) comes along to take my mind off of things and this stupid headache. Somerecipesman On August 19th, 2018, the twitter posted a tweet reading Seth has been working on some new #CafeSpecials based on So Cal culture! And, trust us dudes, these are some good recipes, mostly beverages. https://tinyurl.com/somerecipesman The password to the linked PrivateBin is 'White Russian' (a drink that appears frequently in The Big Lebowski, a movie based in So Cal and notorious for peppering its dialog with the words 'man' and 'dude'). Hey 2213 again. So the headache has only gotten worse. Something is definitely wrong. I've been trying to drink lots of water and get enough sleep but my dreams are plagued with nightmares. I'm being chased in my dreams by... something. I just can't shake the feeling that something followed me from Ottawa'' (the Other side). Thinking back on it, I don't remember anything following me out and Miss Cadillac walked back in. She knows something though. Following up on my symptoms, the headache has moved from the back of my head to just behind my eyes. Right under my left eye is where it hurts the most. I don't know if this is a symptom of Ottawa travel or something Miss. Cadillac is doing. Don't worry though, I'm prepared for the worst. Although, I should maybe pick up a fire extinguisher, just in case. You know, I have had one other dream besides the reoccurring nightmare... I was there. At the Event. I could see it so vividly. I could smell the smoke. And... I saw Miss Cadillac talking to someone in the flames. But, that's crazy right?? I wasn't there. I'm probably just stressing out over Miss Cadillac. Anyway, that's all that's new with me. Not much, but nothing better either. 2213 2213 2213 2213 2213 On August 21st, 2018, the twitter posted a tweet reading privatebin.net/?0e53a3ed2f1a62ca#nlANUBZ1ihZLx+y9F75H0WsTJy+qR50uSQlK0o54zzQ= … 2213 2213 2213 2213 2213 The password to the PrivateBin is ''EASY'' I'm not sure what's real and what's a dream anymore. I think I might be dreaming now but I can't hear the screams so I must be awake. I can't see unless I'm there. I need to go back. I need to go back. I need to go back before Friday Shortly after, 35's account posted a tweet reading I am so worried about one of our managers. I hope he’ll be okay. Please pull through... Urgnews2213 An hour later, the CaD twitter account posted again Sorry for any odd tweets lately! We're not sure what happened! �� https://tinyurl.com/urgnews2213 The password to the PrivateBin is ''EASY'''' Hey guys, We have other managers going to check on 2213. Don't worry. We'll make sure he's safe. Secretly yours, VIII Five hours after that, the twitter posted another tweet Closing time! All managers home and safe. ��Might even have a slumber party! Notes * This subplot was the first one to be introduced * 2213's puzzle theme (films) isn't used until the seventh tweet in the series Speculation * 2213 may be developing Second Vision after his run-in with Miss Cadillac Category:Cases